videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who Legacy
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Levels Chapter One *Nightmare in Silver: Closed for Business *Nightmare in Silver: Stalemate! *Nightmare in Silver: Mr. Clever *Asylum of the Daleks: Graveyard *Asylum of the Daleks: Corridor 5L *Asylum of the Daleks: Intensive Care *Dalek Paradox *Sontaran Disturbance: England *The Snowmen: Backstreets of London *The Snowmen: The Latimer Residence *The Snowmen: The Great Intelligence *March of the Cybermen *The Red Castle *Ascent of the Governess *The Slient Paradox *Time Attack: The Silent *Sontaran Disturbance: USA *Angels Take Manhattan: 2012 *Angels Take Manhattan: The Basement *Angels Take Manhattan: 1938 *Hearts of Steel *Nerves of Dalekanium *Fists of Arnickleton *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Incoming 6H 19M! *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Awakening *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship: Run! *Solomons Robots *Terror of the Weeping Angels *Revenge of Liberty *Daleks and Cybermen! *Time Attack: Daleks and Cybermen *Sontaran Disturbance: Mars *Stampeding Dinosaurs! *Paradox of the Weeping Angels *The Bells of Saint John: R Y C B A R 1 2 3 *The Bells of Saint John: Miss Kizlet *The Bells of Saint John: He Returns *Attack of the Season 7 Robots *Time Attack: Robots! *The Return of Mr. Clever! *Sontaran Disturbance: The Snowmen *The Name of the Doctor: A Shared Dream *The Name of the Doctor: Trenzalore *The Name of the Doctor: A Wound in Time *The Allies of the Great Intelligence *Time Attack: The allies of the Great Intelligence *Whispermen Paradox *Chapter one finale: An Ancient Hatred Chapter Two *Season 6 Prologue: The Chase *Enter... The Zygons! *A Good Man Goes to War: The 12th Cyber Legion *A Good Man Goes to War: Demons Run *A Good Man Goes to War: An Unholy Alliance *A Good Man Goes to War: Colonel Manton *A Good Man Goes to War: Revelation *Church Paradox *Sontaran Disturbance: The Bells of Saint John *The Impossible Astronaut *Day of the Moon *Zygon Ambush: Nefertiti and Riddell *Weeping Angels: Revisited *Time Attack: Angels *Sontaran Disturbance: The Name of the Doctor *The Girl Who Waited: Apalapucia? *The Girl Who Waited: Two Streams *The Girl Who Waited: Sacrifice *Snowmen Revisited *Closing Time: Under the Streets *Closing Time: Dormant Patience *Closing Time: Rising Up *Closing Time: The Strength of a Father *Horror of the Silent *Whispermen Nightmares *Time attack: Run! *Zygon Ambush: Churchill and Malohkeh *Sontaran Disturbance: A Good Man Goes To War *When Rorybots Attack! *Dalek Invasion 2024 *Dalek Invasion 2024: On the Dalek Ship *Dalek Invasion 2024: Sudden defense (Timed) *Time Attack: Space Dreams of the Whispermen *The Rebel Flesh: Solar Tsunami *The Almost People: Revenge *The Almost People: Mutation *Time Attack: Dinosaurs! *Zygon Ambush: The Paternoster Gang *Angels Over London *Night Terrors: Fears of a Child *Night Terrors: A Wooden House *Night Terrors: Nowhere to Run *Night Terrors: Acceptance *Zygon ambush: UNIT *Time Attack: Spoonheads *Sontaran Reinforcements *Time attack: 1892 *Unholy Alliance: A New Ally *Unholy Alliance: On The Run *Unholy Alliance: Counterattack *Unholy Alliance: Pulling the Strings *Whispers in the Orphanage *The Wedding of River Song: The War of the Roses *The Wedding of River Song: Weakest Link *The Wedding of River Song: Sentinels of History *The Wedding of River Song: Giza *The Wedding of River Song: Kings Chamber *When Spoonheads Attack! *Zygon Ambush: Captain Henry Avery *Second in Command *Zygon Onslaught *Time Attack: Cybermen and Daleks! *Harbingers of Bad Luck *Sontaran Captain Vade the Defiant *No Red Gems: Escape / At another time, another place... *No Blue Gems: The Fall of Sontar *No Yellow Gems: The Drums *No Green Gems: Old friends, older enemies part 1 *No Black Gems: Old friends, older enemies part 2 Chapter Three *Prologue: Into the time storm *Snowman endurance *A very Sontaran Christmas *The Forest of Death part one *The Forest of Death part two *Our Christmas Invasion *Christmas Paradox *Time Attack: Angel Hosts *The Time of the Doctor: Christmas *The Time of the Doctor: The Papal Mainframe *The Time of the Doctor: A crack in time *Snowmen in the rain *The Beast Below: The Marketplace *The Beast Below: The Vator *The Beast Below: The Star Whale *The Beast Below: Liz 10 *The Beast Below: Tower of London *Solomon and his robots: Upgraded! *Ianto *No red gems: Bubble universe Alpha *Time Attack: Peg Dolls *Vincent and the Doctor *Angels and Cybermen *Victory of the Daleks: TEA! *Victory of the Daleks: Dark side of the Moon *Victory of the Daleks: The Progenitor Device *No blue gems: Bubble universe Beta part 1 *No blue gems: Bubble universe Beta part 2 *Time Attack: Sontarans! *Nowhere to hide *Paradox of the Adipose *The resurrection of Mr Clever! *Time attack: Winders! *Time Splinters *The Time of Angels: CCTV *The Time of Angels: Maze of the Dead *The Rise of the Master part 1 *The Rise of the Master part 2 *Flesh and Stone: Into the Byzantium *Flesh and Stone: Byzantium corridors *Flesh and Stone: Byzantium forest *Flesh and Stone: The End *Smilers in the marketplace *No black gems: Bubble universe Charlie part 1 *No black gems: Bubble universe Charlie part 2 *No black gems: Bubble universe Charlie part 3 *Time Attack: Toclafane *March of the Adipose *Dalek Legacy *Paradox of the Weeping Angels 2 *Meanwhile... *The Impossible Planet *Tobias Zed *The Satan Pit *Season 7 endurance *Season 6 endurance *The rise of the Master part 3 *The rise of the Master part 4 *Time splinters 2 *Paradox of the Zygons *Boarded Chapter 4 *Information / The birth of an army *Robot of Sherwood: The Castle *Robot of Sherwood: Gold *Different on the inside *A rough landing, part 1 *A rough landing, part 2 *Collapse / Everything Changes Expert Levels *No Heal Gems: I Need A Doctor! *(Time Attack) Run! *Poison! Bombs! *Angels *One Shot *Great Intelligence *High Defense! *Amnesia *No Blue Gems: Save the World! *(Time Attack) Steel Soul *They are coming *The 12th *Less Heal Gems: Succumb *No pink gems: Bombs! *(12th+ req.) Blind *(12th+, Clara+ req.)Sixty Six *(10th+, River+, Strax+, Clara+ req.) Confusion *A Mad Man with a Box (Happy Birthday Legacy!) *(11th+, Strax+ req.) The Great Detective *Against the clock (Timed) *(10th+, Martha+ req.) Pulse *(9th+, Mickey+ req.) I said Id protect her *(12th+, Brigadier+ req.) Her father's daughter *(12th+, Brigadier+, Kate+ req.) 3W *(A mad man w/a/b, Clara+, req.) Christmas past Challenge Levels *(L10) The 11th Doctor Challenge 1 *(L10) The 10th Doctor Challenge 1 *(L20) The 6th Doctor Challenge 1 *(L20) The 8th Doctor Challenge 1 *(L20) Kill The Halloween *(L25) The 7th Doctor Challenge 1 *(L30) The Time of Halloween *(L30) The 3rd Doctor Challenge 1 *(L40) The Deadly Halloween *(L50) UNIT challenge level *(L35) The War Doctor Challenge 1 (Timed) *(L35) The 1st Doctor Challenge 1 *(L40) The 2nd Doctor Challenge 1 Fan Area *(L10) The foreshadowing *(L10) Flashforward: A good man goes to war *(L10) Time Attack: Sontaran rampage *(L10) No Blue Gems: Gift of the Tenza *(L20) The foreshadowing *(L20) Flashforward: A good man goes to war *(L20) Time Attack: Sontaran rampage *(L20) No Blue Gems: Gift of the Tenza *(L25) The foreshadowing *(L25) Flashforward: A good man goes to war *(L25) Time Attack: Sontaran rampage *(L25) No Blue Gems: Gift of the Tenza *(L25) (Time Attack) The Satan Pit: Ten Miles Below *(L25) (Time Attack) Fan Christmas Invasion *(L25) Infestation *(L30) The Beast Below Sneak Peek *(L30) Time of Angels Sneak Peek *(L30) Jenny *(L25) Daleks at the rift *(L30) Daleks at the rift *(L40) Daleks at the rift *(L50) Daleks at the rift *(L40) Strax has a bad dream *(L40) Rescue *(L40) Robin of Zygor *(L40) (Beta) Threes *(L40) (Beta) Status report! *(L40) The boarding of the Aristotle *(L40) The Deadly Assassin (Happy Halloween 2014!) *(L40) (Time Attack) Time Heist: Ms Delphox *(L20) Fan Area Last Christmas *Target practice *(L40) Tenth Doctor Titan Adventures pt2 *(L40) Eleventh Doctor Titan Adventures pt2 *(L40) Twelfth Doctor Titan Adventures pt2 *s *(L40) Fragment Hunt (Red) *(L40) Fragment Hunt (Blue) *(L40) Fragment Hunt (Yellow) *(L40) Fragment Hunt (Green) *(L40) Fragment Hunt (Black) *(L40) Fragment Hunt (Pink) *(L50) Experimental Relative Dimension (9/4/2015) Discontinued *(L50) Experimental Relative Dimensions (2/4/15) Season 8 *Deep Breath *Into the Dalek *Robots of Sherwood *Into the Dalek part 2 *Time Heist *The Caretaker *Kill the moon *Mummy on the Orient Express *Dark water *Death in Heaven: 3W *Death in Heaven: Missy 2014 Advent *One Angel Materialising! (L20 team req.) *Too Many Winders Unwinding (L20 team req.) *Three Ogrons Blasting (L20 team req.) *Four Femmes Fatales! (L20 team req.) *Five Snowmen Melting! (L20 team req.) *Six Minutes Timed (L30 team req.) *Seven Zygons Pixelated (L30 team req.) *Eight Doctor is awesome (L20 team req.) *Nine toclafane slicing (L40 team req.) *Tenth Doctor Titan Adventures (L30 team req.) *Eleventh Doctor Titan Adventures (L30 team req.) *Twelfth Doctor Titan Adventures (L30 team req.) *Thirteen Ood Singing (L30 team req.) *Fourteen Knights Blasting (L20 team req.) *Day 15 Advent Door (L20 req.) *Day 16 Advent Door (L30 team reqd) *Day 17 Advent Door (L30 team req.) *Day 18 Advent Door (L20 req.) *A War Doctors Tale (L30 req.) *Day 20 Advent Door (L30 team req.) *A War Doctors Tale Part 2 (L40 req.) *Day 22 Advent Door (L1 team req.) *Day 23 Advent Door (L20 req.) *Day 24 Advent Door (L30 req.) *Last Christmas (L20 req.) Bosses *Colonel Manton *Cyber Webley *Decaying Master *Deldago's Master *Gantok *Madame Kovarian *Miss Kizlet *Mr. Clever *Paradox *Sontaran Flagship *Statue of Liberty *Supreme Dalek *The Beast Enemies *Adipose *Asylum Dalek *Church Bishop *Church Cleric *Cyberman *Cybermat *Cybermite *Dalek *Dalek Puppet *Dalek Transporter *Drone Dalek *Eternal Dalek *Ironside Dalek *Judoon *Mondasian Cyberman *Paradox *Scarecrow *Scientist Dalek *Snowman *Sontaran Flagship *Strategist Dalek *Supreme Dalek *Toclafane *Zygon Dialogue Nightmare in Silver: Closed for Business Intro *Eleventh Doctor: And another adventure begins! *Jenny Flint: Are we really on the moon? *Eleventh Doctor: No, Jenny, this is an intergalactic amusement park. I stopped a war here once. We need to go back through my timeline, find and stop the Sontarans... and close any paradoxes that they've managed to create. This seemed like a good place to start. *Jenny Flint: A war? Here? We'll do what we can to stop it. Just point us in the right direction, Doctor. *Eleventh Doctor: We'll need more help, and I have a good idea of where to find some. Before Wave 1 * After Wave 1 *Jenny Flint: What were those things? *Eleventh Doctor: Cybermites. But where you find Cybermites, you always find Cybermen! Nightmare in Silver: Stalemate! Before Wave 1 *Eleventh Doctor: A Cyberman! Get down! Before Wave 2 *Cyberman: Upgrade in progress! *Eleventh Doctor: These Cybermen...they're upgrading! Adapting to our tactics! We have to be very careful! After Wave 2 *Cyberman: You will be deleted...delete...delete...delete... Nightmare in Silver: Mr. Clever Outro *Eleventh Doctor: Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff the 41st, also known as Porridge. *Porridge: Pleasure to meet you all! *Madame Vastra: And as our adventure continues, our company grows... Dalek Paradox Intro *Eleventh Doctor: My sonic screwdriver is picking up readings from a paradox up ahead. We need to close it to stabilize time. Some of the readings are very strange, coming from my past, we need to be very, very careful. Anything could be in there. Before Wave 4 *Madame Vastra: What is that thing? *Eleventh Doctor: We called them Reapers. The Time Lords kept them in check, while they could. Now they hunt through time and space, looking for paradoxes. They are incredibly dangerous. We can't destroy it, but it will vanish when we close the paradox. We've just got to get past it. Sontaran Disturbance: England Intro *Eleventh Doctor: We've found them! This is one of the Sontaran teams going back and changing time. We have to stop them before they create any more paradoxes! The Snowmen: The Great Intelligence Before Wave 3 *Eleventh Doctor: No, no it can't be. the Great Intelligence! The Silent Paradox Intro *Eleventh Doctor: Another paradox! But this one is guarded by the Silence, a very dangerous enemy of mine. But they shouldn't be here - they should be further in my past. As the Sontarans continue to mess with the timeline they're causing massive damage to time itself! Before Wave 1 * *Seventh Doctor: Ace? What? Who are you vagabonds and where, and when, am I? *Tenth Doctor: Oh this just gets better and better. I think you should follow us. We'll explain everything in the TARDIS. Sontaran Disturbance: The Snowmen Intro *Seventh Doctor: I don't wish to alarm anyone, but for several hours something has been intermittently scanning the TARDIS. Getting through her shielding, defensive measures, scanning each of us. Stay alert. Be careful. Before Wave 2 *Sontaran: We've tracked them down, alert Vade the Defiant! Season 6 Prologue: The Chase Intro *Eleventh Doctor: Crikey! What was that? *Porridge: It's some sort of millitary vessel. Sontaran, *Madame Vastra: And, by the way it's acting, I don't think it's particularly friendly. *Tenth Doctor: We'll need to disable the shield generators before we can shut down their engine! Enter... The Zygons! Intro *Tenth Doctor: Zygons? Zygons? I don;t understand. Zygons! Why here, why now? *Jenny Flint: Are they dangerous? *Madame Vastra: More than you could ever know, dearest, since they can take the shape of any other creature in the universe. *Eleventh Doctor: The Sontarans are scared, they've pulled the Zygon race as reinforcements, more bodies to try and stop us. We need to be very careful this point onwards. Zygon Ambush: Nefertiti and Riddell Intro *A Zygon addresses you in a low, gurgling whisper filled with hate. *Zygon: It is time for you to stop, Doctor. The future is in tatters as the Sontarans shape it to their will. There is very little hope left there; you would not recognize it. The Slitheen have been wiped out. The Cybermen flee to the far reaches of time. Even the Nestene Consiousness is rumoured to be no more. Stand down now. The Girl Who Waited: Apalapucia? Intro *Eleventh Doctor: ...Apalapucia. *Rory Williams: No! Doctor, I can't. We can't. Not here. Not again, *Eleventh Doctor: We have to. We must stabilize time, And clues to the future of reality itself could be found anywhere, Even here in the two streams facility. *Rory Williams: This isn't fair. Nobody should have to go through this place once, let alone twice. * *Eleventh Doctor: We must. We have no choice. We must stay strong. This is just the beginning - far worse exists in my past. * Zygon Ambush: Churchill and Malohkeh Zygon Ambush: The Paternoster Gang Sontaran Reinforcements Before Wave 2 * *Eight Doctor: There is something different about this paradox. The readings are all wrong. All the other paradoxes we've encountered were rips in time. Tears. Time shattering at the seams as the Sontarans changed pivotal events in the past and reality tried, failed, to reconcile events. But this one. This one wasn't caused by the Sontarans meddling with time. * *Sixth Doctor: Look at the chronon energy signature coming from the paradox. This isn't natural. Someone or something is trying to force a paradox. Force a gateway... to here? To us? Creating a paradox would take not only something capable of traversing the time vortex but something with access to a substantial... No, a massive amount of power. Outro * Unholy Alliance: A New Ally Intro *Sixth Doctor: You humans, you're so, so... *Tenth Doctor: Brilliant! You've already come so far, from swamps to trees to cities to the moon and that's just the start! *Eighth Doctor: Alpha Centauri looks so far away now but it won't be for long. From the Dundra system to the Boeshane Peninsula, Malcassairo, even Metebelis III, you will spread through the universe like a... *Eleventh Doctor: Wave of light and hope and creativity shaping the universe around you in the most wonderful ways. You dream and you create and nothing stops you. You look at the world around you and you imagine a reality you want to live in and you create it through sheer force of will. And I think... I think I have a plan. Unholy Alliance: On the Run Intro *Eleventh Doctor: History is commonly written by the victors, but reality is shaped by the creators. *Sixth Doctor: Yes! Time is fluid, it swirls and flows around us like a river but sometimes, just sometimes, it becomes momentarily fixed, tangled if you will, around an act of love or hate. *Seventh Doctor: Or selflessness or creativity! And you humans, you're nothing if not creative. Infinitely so. We're not strong enough yet to stop the Sontarans and the Zygons from doing even more damage to reality, but... *Tenth Doctor: We may be able to glue together the cracks a bit before they widen, stop time from collapsing even more. The more of the past we can stabilize, the stronger the forces holding the future together will become. Unholy Alliance: Counterattack Intro *Eighth Doctor: There are members of the human race who are so creative, so important to the structure of time and to the shape of reality itself, that when they're forced out of history by the Sontarans they don't just leave a small gap. They leave behind a gaping chasm. *Seventh Doctor: Shakespeare. Marco Polo. Charles Dickens. Vincent Van Gogh. What would technology look like without Leonardo da Vinci? The Earth Empire would have been delayed by millennia. *Eleventh Doctor: Henry Avery. Madame de Pompadour. Elizabeth the First. What would history look like without them? The people they touched, the lives they changed. Ripples upon ripples of changes through hundreds of years. *Sixth Doctor: If we can save them, stop them from being removed from time as reality collapses, then we may be able to limit the damage being caused by the Sontarans... *Eighth Doctor: And buy ourselves some much needed time. When Spoonheads Attack! Zygon Ambush: Captain Henry Avery Sontaran Captain Vade the Defiant Intro *Vade the Defiant: This ends now. I am Vade the Defiant of the fourth Sontaran Battle Fleet, and for the glory of the Sontaran Empire, I will not let you meddle any further in the events of our magnificent new history. After Wave 1 *Vade the Defiant: Not bad. I would rate you just below average. But removing my helmet will not be the end of this encounter. Outro *Vade the Defiant: A glorious battle, and I leave here with the knowledge that there are forces greater than I, even greater than the Sontaran Empire perhaps, who will surely stop you... soon. *Tenth Doctor: Did he just... Did he just say that something out there is greater than the Sontaran Empire? And it's after us? No Red Gems: Escape / At another time, another place... Intro *Third Doctor: We need to keep moving. Even though we've dealth with Vade, time and spacecontinue to collapse around us! *Jenny Flint: Doctor! Look out! Outro * *First Doctor: From my TARDIS control room I saw it all happen. I watched in terror, there was nothing I could do to stop it. At least not yet. The Sontaran plan to control time was meticulously planned, almost perfect. Almost. To take down the massive, relentless Sontaran war machine you would need an army capable of fearlessly, traversing the time vortex as paradoxes ripped the universe apart around them. A suggestion so absurd it wasn't even written into the Sontaran battle plans.And yet from my monitors in the TARDIS I watched Sontar fall. No Blue Gems: The Fall of Sontar Intro *First Doctor: The enemy appeared at a thousand points in time simultaneously. *First Doctor: It took just a few hours to start the complete dismantling of the Sontaran Empire. *First Doctor: They never stood a chance. *First Doctor: The Zygons fled, vanishing into whatever population centers still existed in the timeline. *First Doctor: So much of time now burned. *First Doctor: Cities in ruins, civilizations decimated, whole races being ripped from history. *First Doctor: It was the end of days, the end of time itself. *First Doctor: I didn't think for a moment things could have become any worse. *First Doctor: But they did. No Yellow Gems: The Drums Intro *First Doctor: They appeared at almost every Sontaran outpost throughout the continuum. AT first they looked peaceful, just floating metal balls. Silent. The calm before the storm. And then they started the cull. As suddenly as it started, it was over. And while time continued to collapse, another hand now controlled the path, that the universe would take on its way to utter destruction. Outro *Eleventh Doctor: Keep moving. I've tracked down another artificially created temporal paradox for us to head towards. *Eighth Doctor: Yes, yes! Don't you see! The rift under Cardiff has become a focal point for whoever is trying to break through to us! No Green Gems: Old friends, older enemies part 1 No Black Gems: Old friends, older enemies part 2 Prologue: Into the time storm Intro *Eleventh Doctor: We moved forward, the time hurricane centered on December 25th, trapping us. And not the fun part of Christmas day either. Before Wave 1 *Eleventh Doctor: I was hoping for more turkey to be honest. For anyone else, the Christmas holidays are a joyous occasion. After Wave 1 *Eleventh Doctor: But rarely for me. Before Wave 2 *Eleventh Doctor: When I sometimes enjoy the company of friends and a warm fire, many of my holiday seasons have been considerably darker. Before Wave 3 *Eleventh Doctor: The snow spun around us, as the time storm trapped us. A thousand Christmas days rolled into one. Before Wave 4 *Eleventh Doctor: And from out of the dark they came. My ghosts from holidays past. A very Sontaran Christmas The Forest of Death part one Intro *Jack Harkness: So now you believe me? *Tenth Doctor: I hoped that it was impossible, but time must have fractured around him on Utopia. The Toclafane... *Madame Vastra: The Toclafane are those metal spheres, Doctor? *Tenth Doctor: The Master once raised an army using the remnants of humanity's future as they stood at the end of time, looking into the infinite entropy which was about to engulf them. He called them the Toclafane after an ancient Gallifreyan fairytale. *Porridge: They're dangerous? *Tenth Doctor: Incredibly so. They won't stop until the Master tells them to. They will slice their way through the rest of the Sontaran Empire and then they'll come after us, and then there will be nothing left to stop him. We have to keep moving. Christmas Paradox Intro *Simm's Master: Ah, Doctor, here you are. *Jack Harkness: It's you! * *Eighth Doctor: It's ok, he's some sort of hologram. *Simm's Master: It is pointless running, Doctor. It's all over. This is all mine, now. Everything you see, hear, touch, every atom you breathe, every thought from the beginning to the end... They are all mine. The Sontarans were like children without a plan. They shattered the timeline from the very beginning to the end. Left the timeline more... malleable. Reality needs to be rebuilt by somebody. Can you guess who I think should do it? *Tenth Doctor: You're insane. *Simm's Master: WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD DO IT, DOCTOR? SAY MY NAME! *Toclafane: The Master shall bring order to the chaos! Time Attack: Angel Hosts Intro *Simm's Master: I am amazed that you are still out there, Doctor, still making things better. Still imposing your will on the universe. Changing it to fit your vision. We are exactly the same, you and I. It is just that you're more subtle about changing the universe into the place you so badly want it to be. I was on Utopia with Lucy, when the universe started to collapse around us. Reality shattering. The skies burning. I saw the most wonderful chance. Now run. * The Time of the Doctor: Christmas Before Wave 5 *Wooden Cyberman: The Doctor is required! Snowmen in the rain Intro *Eleventh Doctor: We left the town called Christmas as the storm started to ease off. Outro * *First Doctor: I watched as they broke free of the time storm and continued on their crusade, and I watched as my old nemesis started to enact his nefarious plan. It was almost time for me to make my move. Solomon and his robots: Upgraded! Intro *Jack Harkness: I think we should track down my Torchwood team. Each of them exists somewhere in space and time, and I've collected some possible co-ordinates. *Eleventh Doctor: More help certainly won't help, I'll enter them into the TARDIS navigation controls. Ianto Intro *Eleventh Doctor: Jack, we're at the co-ordinates you have me. *Jack Harkness: Let's take a peek, shall we? *War Doctor: Watch out! More of those metal sphere creatures! *Toclafane: The Master is our friend! Before Wave 2 *Toclafane: We will help the Master as he builds our empire! No red gems: Bubble universe Alpha Intro *Jack Harkness: So, where are you taking us next, Doctor? * *Eighth Doctor: Well, wherever we were heading, we're not heading there anymore. *Tenth Doctor: Time, reality, everything which holds our universe together is collapsing. *Eleventh Doctor: The timeline is having trouble compensating. Tiny bubble universes are being created. Versions, abstractions of our own past, our future, but with fundamental changes. We've seen glimpses of these before, but now they're growing, And every time we travel through the time vortex there's a chance we will be pulled into one. *War Doctor: I can't imagine this universe will last more than a few minutes before collapsing in on itself. We need to get out of here. Before Wave 1 * Victory of the Daleks: Dark side of the Moon Before Wave 3 *Time War Dalek: All hail the new Daleks! *Supreme Dalek: Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate! No blue gems: Bubble universe Beta part 1 Intro * *Sixth Doctor: Another bubble universe has been created nearby, and we're being pulled into it! *Seventh Doctor: Hold on! Before Wave 1 * Nowhere to hide Intro *Third Doctor: Another hologram! *Simm's Master: Do you understand how bad it is out there, Doctor? While you are on your little journey, your little escapade through time, catching up with old friends, do you know what is happening out there? The universe burns, Doctor. Reality belongs to me now. There is nowhere for you to run. Look around you, reality is crumbling. *Toclafane: We escaped from the dark and the cold, you will not be so lucky. Outro * *First Doctor: As I watched from my TARDIS control room, I knew The Master was right. There was no stopping him, I had to step in. It was time. Paradox of the Adipose Outro * *First Doctor: I really do believe I have underestimated this Master in the future. It really is extraordinary how trouble seems to follow me around. * *First Doctor: Things are worse than any of you know, and they are not going to get any better. We must keep moving. The Rise of the Master part 1 Intro *Tenth Doctor: You have to stop this insanity. Now! *Simm's Master: Do I? Do I Doctor? *Tenth Doctor: You'll rip reality apart! If you continue to change the timeline... *Simm's Master: DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT ALTERING TIME. This doesn't end until my will reaches from one side of reality to the other. Until every planet, every race, bows down to me and I have recreated Gallifrey in the heavens. *Tenth Doctor: You tried before, I'll stop you again. We'll stop you. *Simm's Master: But it's not just me this time, is it? The thought must have passed through your mind. You know the rules. Did you try to ignore it? Did you hide it from your faithful allies? The one question. The only question which matters. *First Doctor: I've been scanning you, following you, and I know the question. It's why I'm here. *Simm's Master: Then say it, old man. *First Doctor: AM I the only Timelord collection his past regenerations? *Simm's Master: Indeed. *Decaying Master: One of the advantages of a long life full of death. *War Doctor: No! It can't be! *Decaying Master: Finally the day when your stubborn interference in my plans comes to a very sudden, but long expected, end. Outro *Eighth Doctor: He's running! After him! The Rise of the Master part 2 No black gems: Bubble universe Charlie part 1 Intro *War Doctor: Another bubble universe. I wonder what challenges we'll face here... Before Wave 1 * No black gems: Bubble universe Charlie part 3 Intro *First Doctor: These bubble universes, if your prior calculations are correct, are getting larger and existing for longer before they collapse. *Tenth Doctor: And none of that is good news. Time Attack: Toclafane Intro *Dark Toclafane: My Masters knows what you're doing, Doctor. *Light Toclafane: They say you're being a very naughty boy, gallivanting around time like that. Breaking all those pesky Time Lord rules. *Dark Toclafane: We fight for the Masters! Meanwhile... Intro * *First Doctor: What was that! *Eleventh Doctor: My TARDIS! I've only just had her paintwork fixed from the last time someone crashed into me. *War Doctor: It's the Master! We have to get out of the time vortex, but with the bubble universes forming we could end up anywhere! *Eighth Doctor: We have to be careful. From now on it may not be so easy to head neatly backwards through our timeline. *Simm's Master: You understand why it has to happen, don't you Doctor? They're like children. All of them. Humanity, Sontarans, Judoon, Silurians, Ice Warriors. From one side of the universe to the other. They all scramble around in the darkness, searching for hope, for purpose. I'm here to save them. After Wave 1 *Seventh Doctor: His TARDIS dematerialized, but a rip in time has let something else through! * Outro *Eleventh Doctor: We're out of the time vortex, and we've lost the Master. I wonder what we'll find outside the doors of the TARDIS this time? The rise of the Master part 3 Intro *Simm's Master: Time to put an end to this little game, Doctor. Chasing you around has become tiresome. *Eleventh Doctor: So, who do we get to play with this time? *Simm's Master: Oh you do try very hard, don't you Doctor? Your sly wit, even in the face of death.. I was thinking - since you now have that geriatric old man trailing you around, I would track down one of my earlier regenerations to finish up the enjoyable little cat and mouse game we've been having. *Jack Harkness: Who are you? *Deldago's Master: I am usually referred to as The Master. We decided it was time that a, let's say, bigger cat was unleashed onto the board. Toclafane, soften them up for me. *Toclafane: We fight for the Masters! The Rise of the Master part 4 Intro *Deldago's Master: It's time for you to meet your end, Doctor. I don't think you recognize my full potential! *Jack Harkness: Careful, he has another paradox generator! *War Doctor: We end this now. Outro *Madame Vastra: Doctor, the Master's body has vanished again! Sprites Chess-Playing Cyberman DW Legacy Sprite.png|Chess-playing Cyberman Cybermat DW Legacy Sprite 2.png|Cybermat Cyberman DW Legacy Sprite 1.png|Cyberman A Wooden Cyberman DW Legacy Sprite.png|Wooden Cyberman Cyber Webley DW Legacy Sprite.png|Cyber Webley Mr. Clever DW Legacy Sprite.png|Mr. Clever Drone Dalek DW Legacy Sprite.png|Drone Dalek Supreme Dalek DW Legacy Sprite.png|Supreme Dalek Sontaran Flagship DW Legacy Sprite.png|Sontaran Flagship Ice Governess DW Legacy Sprite.png|Ice Governess Spoonhead Girl DW Legacy Sprite.png|Spoonhead Girl Miss Kizlet DW Legacy Sprite.png|Miss Kizlet Weeping Angel DW Legacy Sprite 1.png|Weeping Angel A Weeping Angel DW Legacy Sprite 2.png|Weeping Angel B Cherub DW Legacy Sprite.png|Cherub Statue of Liberty DW Legacy Sprite.png|Statue of Liberty Madame Kovarian DW Legacy Sprite.png|Madame Kovarian Toclafane DW Legacy Sprite 1.png|Toclafane Decaying Master DW Legacy Sprite.png|Decaying Master Deldago Master DW Legacy Sprite.png|Deldago's Master Missy DW Legacy Sprite.png|Missy Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Games